Product packaging is a field with many variances on the type of packaging that benefits the product and the consumer most. Product packaging can be an important factor in the decision of the consumer to choose a particular product. Product packaging can affect the decision of a consumer by gaining the attention of the consumer and perhaps providing information to the consumer about product features. This informational aspect of product packaging can be provided by an information indicator in combination with the packaging itself. An additional benefit of product packaging is to protect the product from damage during display or transport. It is desirable to provide packaging that is easy to use while providing a sufficient level of protection. This ease of use often requires uncomplicated placement and removal of the product to or from the package. A product package that performs a combination of all of these functions is highly desirable.
Specifically, with reference to a product such as a lighter, it is desirable to present the product to the consumer such that the attention of the consumer is captured and information about the product or related products is readily conveyed, while at the same time providing protection for the product in a secure package.